As modern electronic circuit boards evolve toward increased circuit and component densities, thorough board cleaning after soldering becomes a more important criterion. Current industrial processes for soldering electronic components to circuit boards involve coating the entire circuit side of the board with flux and thereafter passing the flux-coated board over preheaters and through molten solder. The flux cleans the conductive metal parts and promotes solder fusion. Commonly used solder fluxes generally consist of rosin, either used alone or with activating additives, such as amine hydrochlorides or oxalic acid derivatives.
After soldering, which thermally degrades part of the rosin, the flux-residues are often removed from the circuit boards with an organic solvent. The requirements for such solvents are very stringent. Defluxing solvents should have the following characteristics: a low boiling point, be nonflammable, have low toxicity and have high solvency power, so that flux and flux-residues can be removed without damaging the substrate being cleaned.
While boiling point, flammability and solvent power characteristics can often be adjusted by preparing solvent mixtures, these mixtures are often unsatisfactory because they fractionate to an undesirable degree during use. Such solvent mixtures also fractionate during solvent distillation, which makes it virtually impossible to recover a solvent mixture with the original composition.
On the other hand, azeotropic mixes, with their constant boiling points and constant compositions, have been found to be very useful for these applications. Azeotropic mixtures exhibit either a maximum or minimum boiling point and they do not fractionate on boiling. These characteristics are also important when using solvent compositions to remove solder fluxes and flux-residues from printed circuit boards. Preferential evaporation of the more volatile solvent mixture components would occur, if the mixtures were not azeotropic and would result in mixtures with changed compositions, and with less-desirable solvency properties, such as lower rosin flux solvency and lower inertness toward the electrical components being cleaned. The azeotropic character is also desirable in vapor degreasing operations, where redistilled solvent is generally employed for final rinse cleaning.
In summary, vapor defluxing and degreasing systems act as a still. Unless the solvent composition exhibits a constant boiling point, i.e., is a single material, or is azeotropi, fractionation will occur and undesirable solvent distribution will result, which could detrimentally affect the safety and efficacy of the cleaning operation.
A number of halocarbon based azeotropic compositions have been discovered and in some cases used as solvents for solder flux and flux-residue removal from printed circuit boards and also for miscellaneous degreasing applications. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,009 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluorethane with ethanol and nitromethane; U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,815 discloses the binary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and acetone; U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,816 discloses the binary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and methylalcohol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,561 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, methanol and 1,2-dichloroethylene.
Such mixtures are also useful as buffing abrasive detergents, e.g., to remove buffing abrasive compounds from polished surfaces such as metal, as drying agents for jewelry or metal parts, as resist-developers in convectional circuit manufacturing techniques employing chlorine-type developing agents, and to strip photoresists (for example, with the addition of a chlorohydrocarbon such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane or trichloroethylene. These mixtures are further useful as refrigerants, heat transfer media, foam expansion agents, aerosol propellants, solvents and power cycle working fluids.
Close-cell polyurethane foams are widely used for insulation purposes in building construction and in the manufacture of energy efficient electrical appliances. In the construction industry, polyurethane (polyisocyanurate) board stock is used in roofing and siding for its insulation and load-carrying capabilities. Poured and sprayed polyurethane foams are also used in construction. Sprayed polyurethane foams are widely used for insulating large structures such as storage tanks, etc. Pour-in-place polyurethane foams are used, for example, in appliances such as refrigerators and freezers plus they are used in making refrigerated trucks and railcars.
All of these various types of polyurethane foams require expansion agents (blowing agents) for their manufacture. Insulating foams depend on the use of halocarbon blowing agents, not only to foam the polymer, but primarily for their low vapor thermal conductivity, a very important characteristic for insulation value. Historically, polyurethane foams are made with CFC-11 (trichlorofluoromethane) as the primary blowing agent.
A second important type of insulating foam is phenolic foam. These foams, which have very attractive flammability characteristics, are generally made with CFC-11 and CFC-113 (1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane) blowing agents.
A third type of insulating foam is thermoplastic foam, primarily polystyrene foam. Polyolefin foams (polyetylene and polypropylene) are widely used in packaging. These thermoplastic foams are generally made with CFC-12.
Many smaller scale hermetically sealed, refrigeration systems, such as those used in refrigerators or window and auto air conditioners, use dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) as the refrigerant. Larger scale centrifugal refrigeration equipment, such as those used for industrial scale cooling, e.g., commercial office buildings, generally employ trichlorofluoromethane (CFC-11) or 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (CFC-113) as the refrigerants of choice. Azeotropic mixtures, with their constant boiling points and compositions have also been found to be very useful as substitute refrigerants, for many of these applications.
Aerosol products have employed both individual halocarbons and halocarbon blends as propellant vapor pressure attenuators, in aerosol systems. Azeotropic mixtures, with their constant compositions and vapor pressures would be very useful as solvents and propellants in aerosol systems.
Some of the chlorofluorocarbons which are currently used for cleaning and other applications have been theoretically linked to depletion of the earth's ozone layer. As early as the mid-1970's, it was known that introduction of hydrogen into the chemical structure of previously fully-halogenated chlorofluorocarbons reduced the chemical stability of these compounds. Hence, these now destablized compounds would be expected to degrade in the lower atmosphere and not reach the stratospheric ozone layer in-tact. What is also needed, therefore, are substitute hydrochlorofluorocarbons which have low theoretical ozone depletion potentials.
Unfortunately, as recognized in the art, it is not possible to product the formation of azeotropes. This fact obviously complicates the search for new azeotropic compositions, which have application in the field. Nevertheless, there is a constant effort in thee art to discover new azeotropes, which have desirable solvency characteristics and particularly greater versatilities in solvency power.